Miradas indiscretas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi tiene que viajar y a causa de ello, estará lejos bastante tiempo de las dos personas que más ama. Sin pensarlo dos veces les ofrecerá una posible solución en la que quizás, sea más un fetiche que otra cosa. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer:** Este fic participa es: **Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8**. Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Ranking M+. Relación poliamorosa.

* * *

 **Miradas indiscretas**

 **.**

El que dejó caer la idea fue para sorpresa de Koushiro fue Taichi. Hasta Mimi parecía sorprendida. Ambos estaban en el dormitorio que compartían juntos, en la enorme cama echa a medida para que los tres pudieran dormir sin necesidad de temer caerse por los lados.

La maleta de Taichi estaba abierta de par en par. Mimi estaba metiendo camisas con sumo cuidado y pantalones. Si alguien cuidaba su ropa con mucho mimo, era ella. Hasta tal punto que siempre se encargaba de la ropa de sus dos chicos. Disfrutaba ir de compras para ellos y aunque muchas veces salía a comprar para ella, siempre regresaba con algo para ellos.

Mimi tenía cierta satisfacción en que sus chicos llevaran corbatas. No las quería adecuadamente colocadas, pero sí ver colgar de ellos y tener la facilidad de tirar de ellas para atraerlos. Aunque con Taichi funcionaba mejor que con él. Para su desgracia, Koushiro y ella eran casi exactamente de la misma estatura. Solo podía superarla más cuando iba descalza.

En ese momento se había quedado de pie, con una camisa entre los dedos y mirando fijamente a Taichi mientras tenía la boca abierta de par en par. Si hubiera habido una mosca sería la puerta principal.

Koushiro desvió su atención de la mujer para ponerla en Taichi. Este estaba cerrando un neceser con el ceño fruncido y al notar el silencio, levantó la mirada para clavarla unos segundos en ambos y después enarcar una ceja.

—¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo.

Koushiro tuvo que darle la razón, no obstante, jamás había pensado en su idea. No es que no trabajara con lo necesario para hacerlo, pero tampoco lo había visto como algo que tuviera que hacerse. Menos, por placer.

—No es que hayas dicho nada malo —concedió cuando notó que Mimi apenas podía balbucear algo coherente—, es que no lo esperábamos.

—¿Necesitáis que lo repita? —propuso preocupado.

—No —negó Mimi finalmente—. Es que… ¿Te has escuchado? —cuestionó con el rubor brillando en sus mejillas—. Vale, hemos cosas locas desde que estamos los tres juntos y no lo hemos pasado fácil para hacerles ver a los demás que no es nada inmoral ni perverso. Pero lo que pides, quizás sí esté sobrepasando el límite.

—¿Tú crees? —debatió Taichi frunciendo el ceño—. Lo que pido es algo posible, teniendo en cuenta que somos pareja, de tres personas, y que yo estaré lejos en los próximos dos meses.

—Ya te he dicho que me turnaré para ir a veros —reprendió Mimi poniendo morros—. Koushiro es el que realmente no puede dejar su trabajo.

El nombrado no pudo más que darle la razón. Le habría gustado acompañar a Mimi el mes que tenía libre e irse con ella para ver a Taichi, pero tenía tanto trabajo acumulado que no podía permitírselo.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente? —tanteó Taichi mirándola todavía más fijamente. Esa mirada que conseguía siempre sacar lo que quería de ella.

—Pues… todo el mundo podría verlo. Podría perderse o algo y…

Taichi levantó una mano para acallarla.

—Ahora mismo creo que estás ofendiendo un montón a Koushiro.

Mimi se volvió a mirarle rápidamente. El chico se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir.

—¿En serio? No era mi intención hacerlo.

—Lo sé —aseguró levantando una mano para descartar la gravedad—. Lo que Taichi quiere decir que yo me aseguraría que nada de eso sucedería virtualmente. Sería entre nosotros y nadie enteraría a ello.

Mimi parpadeó y dejó lentamente la camisa dentro de la maleta.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo? ¿Tú?

Sabía que Mimi se refería a su timidez. Si le había costado la vida y milagro terminar aceptado que dos hombres podían poseer una mujer al mismo tiempo y que la boca de Mimi hacía gloria contra su miembro en cada embestida dada por el moreno y un sinfín de experiencias más. Y ni hablar de los sentimientos que Taichi era capaz de sacar en él.

—Sí —reconoció cuando sintió la mirada del castaño en el cogote.

Mimi suspiró confundida. Seguramente no se había esperado que fuera él quien más estuviera a favor del tema. Probablemente, la locura de Taichi era algo ya esperada, pero en él.

—¿Realmente esa idea… te excita? —cuestionó ella mirándole directamente a los ojos—. El estar grabándonos mientras lo hacemos y que luego él lo vea.

—Me hago a la idea de que después sucederá del otro modo, así que sí. Me gustáis ambos, Mimi. Así que lógicamente, cuando estáis juntos haciendo cosas subidas de tono, me… excito.

—Y yo me pongo jodidamente palote con la simple idea de veros —añadió Taichi. Quizás no fuera necesario recalcarlo, pero a veces Mimi necesitaba recordar que ambos la deseaban de cualquier forma.

Si se ponían a recordar, estaba aquel día en que pillaron a la chica descuidada y depilándose. Taichi la interceptó abrazándola por la espalda. Mimi enrojeció y se enfadó tanto que estuvo tres días sin hablarles.

¡Tres! Parecía nada, pero el mutismo no era el don de Mimi Tachikawa.

Así que esos tres días se los pasaron intentando hacerla comprender que la amaban con pelillos y sin ellos y que les daba igual verla depilarse como atada de pies cabeza abajo.

Lo que Taichi ofrecía ahora era una nueva experiencia en la que extrañamente Koushiro, había aceptado. Solo faltaba Mimi y por la mirada suplicante que Taichi ponía, estaba al caer.

—¿Me aseguras que nadie más que nosotros lo verá?

Koushiro levantó una mano en son de promesa. Taichi lo imitó.

Mimi cabeceó afirmativamente y entre los tres, terminaron de rellenar la maleta.

.

.

Koushiro se afanó en asegurarse de que todo estaba correctamente. El servidor personal que él mismo sostenía y daba capacidad para que Taichi los viera. Había levantado todos las defensas que había por haber inventadas y además, metió los puestos en el mundo digital, cosa que solo uno como él podría de evitar. Cualquier persona que fuera a entrar en ese lugar sin invitación, sufriría un achicharramiento completo de todo su ordenador y red de internet.

Lo había montado en la habitación y ya podía ver el rostro de Taichi desde el otro lado. Lo saludó con una mano y conectó los altavoces, además del micrófono cerca de la cama para que Taichi pudiera escucharles y, uno en la mesita del ordenador donde él se encontraba en ese momento.

—¿Nos escuchas? —cuestionó.

—Sí —respondió Taichi acomodándose en la silla de cuero tras él—. Luego tendrás que enseñarme como hacer todo esto para armarlo aquí el mes que viene.

Koushiro asintió y la simple idea se le hizo la boca agua. Si había algo que le gustaba más, era ver a Taichi inclinado y atareado con algo. Y si eso llevaba grasa de por medio o sudor, le excitaba toda más.

—Shiro, guarda algo para Mimi.

Levantó los ojos del teclado hacia la imagen de Taichi de la ventanita contraria a la que él aparecía. Su reflejo estaba sonrojado y el de Taichi contraído en una mueca pervertida que no ayudó para nada a su excitación.

Mimi apareció en la habitación y esta inundó de aroma a canela y flores. Se inclinó para mirar la pantalla, rozando sus senos contra su espalda.

—¡Taichi! —saludó—. ¿Me veo bien? —cuestionó coqueta.

Se había puesto un picardías transparente que dejaba ver sus aureolas como sombras oscuras y un tanga oscuro que mostraba más de lo que cubría de su sexo. Koushiro apenas podía contener la saliva dentro de su boca cuando sintió el roce con más intensidad.

Taichi le devolvió la sonrisa a través de la pantalla.

—Estás para chuparte, Mimi.

La castaña sonrió coquetamente y pasó las manos por encima del pecho de Koushiro.

—Pues solo me va a comer él —canturreó atrapando entre sus dientes su oreja.

Koushiro soltó un gemido sin poder contenerse. Un gesto más parecido a un hipido que cualquier otra cosa. Taichi se acomodó en la silla, con las manos bajo la barbilla y les observó.

—Adelante —pidió con un gesto de cejas.

Mimi no tardó en actuar.

.

.

Taichi los vio levantarse de la silla cuando Mimi tiró del brazo de Koushiro. El pelirrojo tenía claramente una erección dentro de los pantalones y esta había comenzado a formarse gracias a él. Del mismo modo, su sexo comenzaba a tironearle de las ingles en busca de atención y aunque ese día tendría que conformarse con su mano, era la de otras personas la que quería sentir moverse por encima de su hinchada y caliente carne.

En la pantalla, Mimi había tirado a Koushiro sobre la cama, besándole intensamente hasta que escuchó el chupón característico al romperse el beso. Desde la posición de la cámara que los observaba ahora podía ver las grandes manos del pelirrojo cerrarse sobre el trasero de Mimi, bastante más lleno gracias a la forma del tanga que se perdía entre los labios de su sexo y su trasero.

Mimi osciló por el cuerpo masculino, dejando un reguero de besos y mordiscos hasta que apretó su vientre contra la protuberancia de sus pantalones. Taichi movió la mano para seleccionar una tecla que le hizo cambiar la cámara que grababa.

Ahora, pudo ver a la perfección como su chica tiraba de la hebilla del pantalón y bajaba la cremallera. Siempre Mimi tan ansiosa. Tan directa al tema, como solía decir. Quizás fueran los nervios por ser grabada por primera vez. No la culpaba. La culpa era de él por no querer perderse nada entre ellos, especialmente, un momento tan íntimo y tras los días que llevaba ahí, ya le hacía la suficiente falta.

 _Mimi…_

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Koushiro. Mimi había logrado ganar la batalla contra la bragueta de este y ya sostenía su miembro entre los dedos. Su lengua apareció en la imagen y lamió la punta húmeda del pre semen, en círculos, un lametón descuidado.

Sí.

Justo las formas que hacían que Koushiro alcanzara el clímax rápidamente.

Él lo sabía muy bien. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarse estando allí, lamiendo a la par que la castaña esa dura extensión del cuerpo de su pelirrojo favorito. Y sintiendo su sabor adentrarse en su boca y su olor en su nariz.

Sintió la tensión en su propia ingle y se llevó una mano por encima de la tela, acomodándose su sexo bajo el pantalón.

Los sonidos de Mimi al chupar se mezclaban con los jadeos de Koushiro como una sinfonía puramente excitante. Ni siquiera una película porno podría ponerlo tan cachondo como sucedía en ese momento.

Cuando Koushiro finalmente sucumbió pudo ver a Mimi tragar y lamer, separándose para apartarse el cabello. Koushiro se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, avergonzado.

—Lo siento, Mimi-san —se disculpó con la voz alborotada.

Mimi sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la cámara. Taichi no pudo evitar una sonrisa como respuesta pese a que el monitor estaba a sus espaldas.

—Shiro, no puedes dejar a Mimi sin atender —regañó.

Koushiro reaccionó. Al parecer, siempre acostumbrado que al ser tres uno de los otros dos se encargara de que el acababa de dejarlo k.o completamente, había bajado la guardia.

Se movió rápidamente para abrazarla. Mimi soltó un gritito de sorpresa hasta que se mezcló placenteramente con un gemido cuando Koushiro atrapó sus senos en sus manos.

Taichi sonrió, imaginándose la textura entre sus dedos. La dureza de su pezón y el olor de su piel. Koushiro batalló con el picardías hasta que este cayó hacia cualquier parte, por desgracia, la cámara que él miraba. Volvió a apretar otro botón para cambiar la imagen.

Estaba por ver cómo Koushiro se metía un erecto pezón entre los dientes cuando su móvil sonó.

Maldijo entre dientes y silencio el ordenador.

Su jefe no iba a esperar una negativa. Apagó el monitor e intentó que su voz fuera lo más firme posible.

.

.

Mimi miró incrédula hacia Taichi a través de la pantala.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó.

—Que no pude terminar de veros porque mi jefe llamó y tuve que ir en un momento a su despacho. Cuando volví estabais frito en la cama, así que no pude ver nada. Hay que repetirlo.

Koushiro y ella intercambiaron una mirada incrédula. La castaña se cruzó de brazos negativamente.

—Ni hablar. Necesito tiempo para poder estar de acuerdo de nuevo y ya me había hecho a la idea de que sería después, cuando estuviera contigo.

Taichi protestó e intentó suplicarle. Mimi se negó firmemente.

—Tienes un fetiche extraño, Taichi.

Y se alejó sacudiendo las caderas ante sus ojos. Koushiro le guiñó un ojo al verlo desanimado.

—Tranquilo, intentaré convencerla.

Taichi levantó la cabeza hacia él, sonriente.

—Por eso te amo, Shiro. Por eso y muchas más cosas.

 **FIN**

 **01 de abril del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Este fic tenía más cositas, pero tuve que cortar porque ya se estaba subiendo al ranking MA que no acepta la página y no era plan. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así de hacía tiempo por culpa del fic que hago para Cielo, que tenía mono xD. Pensé en el tema de gravarse por algo que también hablamos en el foro y pues ayudó a que saliera esto. Siempre hacemos que Taichi sea el que mande más, pero esta vez quise hacerle sufrir un poco.


End file.
